


cockroach

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all Felix was to Locus: a pest to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cockroach

Duck.

Duck beneath his swing and catch his arm. Twist it sideways and make him shout out; make him drop his knife and kick it away. It spins across the concrete, the obnoxious orange stripe blurring. Felix twists out of your grip, charges at you. You dodge his swing; bring your fist crashing into the side of his head so hard he flies back.

When he stands again, he tugs off his helmet. He staggers two steps towards you, holding his helmet in his hands. You can see that the visor is cracked, a couple of shards missing from the left side. He tosses the helmet aside, glares at you. There’s blood running down his left temple. He comes at you at again. You catch him in the nose, knock him flat and place your boot flat on his chest while he’s down on the floor. Your pistol is aimed at his unprotected head, finger resting on the trigger.

Your goal is so close. So, so close. But you freeze.

Why’s that?

You’re afraid. Simple, really. You’re afraid this kid is going to survive again. You’re afraid he’s going to come back and bite you on the ass again in the future, even if you put a round in his skull. Bullets and knives and any other kind of weapon have never done it for you. You remember the grenade you rolled into his tent, how he survived the blast. How? You’ll never know.

A bullet has never stopped this pest – this fucking _cockroach._ Nothing stops him. Two rounds in the back? Nope. Broken legs in the desert with no water? Nope. Seven stabs (you counted) at the unprotected abdomen with a knife? Still nope. He’s survived everything you’ve thrown at him.

You remember something from your time in the UNSC, something _he_ told you when your squad was having trouble with cockroaches in the base. Cockroaches can survive a lot of things, he told you. But, if you step on them hard enough, you _can_ kill them.

You lower the gun.

Felix grins at you through the blood running down his face from his nose. He sees your lowering the gun as a sign of weakness, of wavering. That almost makes you laugh. “What’s the matter, Locus? Chicken out?”

Reply by stomping on his neck.

Press your foot down with all your might. Put all of your weight into that one stomp and feel the bone crunch beneath your foot. Feel Felix’s spine break under your weight. Listen to him gasp out and see the blood come gurgling up his throat. And then he’s still, glassy eyes staring up at the sky above you and blood on his chin.

You step back; take in the blood splattered against your boot.

You’ll have to wash that off later.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks
> 
> anyway, this was inspired by 1ocus and megneato from tumblr because they were talking about felix getting brutally murdered by locus so this was inspired


End file.
